The Little Generation of Miracle
by Loner72
Summary: ParentKuroko and ChildGoM
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own KnB

* * *

Kuroko stares at the five children in front of him and they stare back. Kuroko wonders how he got himself in this mess, oh that's right a certain pink-haired girl came by his house and drop them off unexpectedly.

_Kuroko was just enjoying a nice book and a nice cup of tea. He was laying down on his bed just relaxing doing the usual thing. He heard a knock on the door so he got up from his relaxing time and answered the door._

_"Tetsu-kun~ I have a surprise for you ta-da I know you like kids so can you watch over them for a while for me." Kuroko looked down to see five tiny little kids._

_"How long am I suppose to watch them an hour? Two hours?"_ Momoi usher the little kids inside while her and Kuroko talk.

_"Well... can you do it for a couple of months? you see I have to go to work in America and I can't watch them right now so can you please do it Tetsu-kun."_ Momoi is really hoping that Kuroko says yes because he's the only one left that can take them. Kuroko is feeling a little uncomfortable about having kids in his house. Sure, he does like kids very much, but he doesn't want them in his personal space. He doesn't want Momoi to be unhappy, so he guesses he can watch them.

"_I can watch them, it's no problem I can do it." Momoi jump on Kuroko feeling really happy that he said 'yes' sh wish him a good-luck and she left. This how Kuroko is ended up with five little kids in his house._

"So can you please tell me your names?" The five little boy exchange looks and the one with red-spiky hair step up and he introduces himself first.

"My name is Seijuro Akashi and the blue-head one right there is Daiki Aomine." Akashi start to introduce his brothers and to Kuroko it was like Akashi is in control of them. "Thank you very much for having us." Akashi bowed and then the others follow too.

"You're welcome, my name is Tetsuya Kuroko and I'm glad to have you in my house. Would you like something to eat?"

"Yes please and can have lot's and lot's of snacks with that? oh, and some candy too." Kuroko thought that there is something off about these kids he wasn't too sure so he let it go.

"I think I have some candy for you, could you give me a sec and then I'll make some you guys something to eat." Kuroko was about to walk away, but then Akashi grab his hand.

"There is no need for you to do that we can handle this ourselves, so please do sit down and continue to do what you were doing before we came here." Kuroko didn't expect for one of them to decline his offer and he got that strange feeling again. He did not know how to describe it, but it's like an uneasy feeling that isn't going away.

"Akashi-kun you shouldn't be like that I can cook for you it's no problem." Kuroko bent down and rub Akashi hair, Akashi did not show any emotion he push Kuroko hand out of his way.

"Hey don't worry Akashicchi is only like that because he is always cranky when he doesn't get his hugs, come here Akashicchi and I'll give you a nice big one." Kise moves closer and Akashi slaps him in the face. "That hurts Akashi-cchi why do you have to be so mean big meanie."

"Why do you have to be an idiot all the time." Akashi feels annoyed with his brothers already and they haven't even been here for an hour.

"Aka-chin I'm hungry can I have some snacks please." Murasakibara tugs on Akashi shoulders and ask with pleading eyes, Akashi breathes in and then out he turns to Kuroko.

"Do you carry any snacks in your house? if so can you please give my brother some. And Ryota if you ever try to hug me again I will punish you, do you understand me?"

"Hai Akashi-cchi I won't hug anymore for now." Kuroko could not really believe how these kids were acting but he guess that many kids act this way nowadays, so Kuroko start to cook them something to eat although Akashi did join him and insist that he help Kuroko cook the food.

3 minutes in the kitchen

"You should not be holding a knife at your age so hand it over." Akashi shot Kuroko a cold dead glare and refuse to give it to him. "Ok you don't have to give it to me just be careful."

"Are you trying to make a fool out of me?" Akashi is quite surprise that Kuroko didn't make him give up the knife, in Akashi eyes he thought Kuroko would have hit or yell at him.

"No, I'm just not going to make you do something you don't want to do." Kuroko gave him an honest smile and Akashi could not help but show a little blush, he snap out of it he wasn't going to listen to this guy sweet words and buy it he knew that Kuroko didn't like them so he wasn't going to like him back.

Now that Akashi is done with cutting the carrots he puts them in the pot and begins to mix the ingredients together but he had hard time doing it. "Here let me help you, you're suppose to stir them like this." Kuroko reach over Akashi and help him mix the food, Akashi didn't like how close Kuroko is to him but after a while of Kuroko helping him he got use to it.

"Uh Pa- I mean Tetsuya can you reach that spice for me I need it."

"Here you go and I'll grab Murasakibara some snacks."

Half an hour later

"The food is done, I'll get the others to wash their hands and help with the table you can go sit down." Akashi keeps surprising Kuroko more and more the way he is acting is just very unexpected for a kid his age.

Everyone is at the table no one is really speaking the is dead silent. Kise doesn't like how silent it is so he chooses to tease someone. He scans the room and found his target. "Hey you guys I noticed something Aomine-cchi and Papa-cchi looks like each other a lot." Akashi didn't like that he felt kind of jealous of what Kise just said.

"No Daiki doesn't look like him so shut up."

"Eh? Akashicchi is jea-lous hahahaha I never thought I would see the day of you being jealous of someone."

Akashi got up with a fork in his hand and he was about to get Kise but Kuroko held him back. Kuroko let out a sigh he knew taking care of these five little kids isn't going to be a walk in the park.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own KnB**

* * *

"Papa-cchi can I please lay down next to you I'm tired." Kise came in Kuroko room and rub his eyes tiredly. He jump on Kuroko bed and lay next to him on his lap, Kuroko wrap Kise up and continue to read his book. A few seconds later he another visitor came inside Kuroko room looking quiet sleepy.

"Tetsu I'm going to come in your room and sleep so move over." Aomine slip inside the covers and he laid on the other of Kuroko he 'yawn' and then he feel sleep on Kuroko pillow. Now Kuroko wasn't getting annoyed by his random visitors but it is strange to have two little boys in his bed. He never had anyone this close to him before this is his first time ever.

Inside the living room..

"Where's Ryota at? he should be down here." Akashi asked his little brother Murasakibara who is eating candy right about now, Murasakibara didn't feel like answering Akashi but he did love him so he answer.

"Ah-uh I saw him going in to Papa-chin room about some time ago why'd you ask?" Murasakibara did not receive an answer because the red-head boy disappear and went somewhere else. "I wonder what's that all about maybe I should go see, hey Midorima do wanna go see what Aka-chin is up to?"

"Don't feel like it go yourself I'm busy with this Channel it's interesting, something about how horoscope items will give you luck." Murasakibara shrug his shoulders lazily and went to go see what Akashi is up to.

"Ryota! why are you in here? I thought I told you to stay in the living room and not leave out." A very angry Akashi stood at the door of Kuroko's room he had an anger look on his face, Kuroko look up at him and the two sleeping boys glance up but laid back down and went back to sleep. Akashi frown at this and he got on Kuroko bed and shook the two boys.

"Oi I'm sleeping b-back off." Aomine said sleepily and he turn his head to the left so he wouldn't have to look at Akashi face. Aomine felt someone dragging him down off the bed. "H-hey your pulling me too hard ok, ok I'll get up just five more minutes."

"No get up now come on you too Ryota both of you are not allow to hang around with this guy."

"And who made you the boss in fact I never remember anyone saying that your in charge so I can do what ever I want to and you can't say anything about it." Aomine stuck his tongue out and laid back on the bed with Kuroko. Akashi really hates Aomine because he's just annoying, Akashi sighed and he try to wake up Kise but Kuroko stop him.

"That's not nice Akashi-kun you need to respect your siblings more, here you can sleep beside Kise-kun." Akashi tried to hide his blush but the moment Kuroko ruffle his hair Akashi blush grew. Akashi felt something funny inside his heart but he ignore it and push Kuroko hands away _'D-Do I really think of him as my Fa- no stop it I won't think that way.'_

"Akashi-kun it's alright I'm here for you." Kuroko wrap his arms around Akashi and cooed him. The feeling of being held feels so nice. Murasakibara came in the room and he saw the sight he just ignore it and climb on the bed and fall asleep next to Kise. Eventually Midorima came in the room and slept with Aomine even if he didn't like it.

"Y-your hugging me too much let go of me you idiot." Akashi puff his cheeks out which is very adorable to Kuroko who just could't resist but to touch his cheeks. "Stop that! I'm going to sleep right here and you better not say anything or else I'll punishment you." Akashi laid in Kuroko arms getting a little comfortable and falling asleep.

Kuroko really likes the sight but there is one thing that is wrong. 1 he never got done with his book and 2 how is he suppose to sleep with kids laying on him? Kuroko just smiled they may seem off a bit but there is something special about them.

* * *

**Sorry if Akashi is a bit OOC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own KnB**

* * *

It was just a normal day in Kuroko's house. Kuroko is reading a book while drinking tea with Akashi by his side who is also reading a book. Then you have Kise annoying Aomine chasing him around the house, and Aomine isn't really taking this while, so basically he's the one chasing Kise around the house. Murasakibara is doing the same thing he would usually do eat snacks and watch cartoons. Midorima has taken a liking to, reading, watching and collecting thing's about his horoscope, although he does have a hard time asking kuroko to buy him things since he refuses to ask Kuroko.

Pretty much everyone is doing their own thing's that they do all the time. "Tetsuya I want apple juice, get it for me." Young Akashi lets out a little yawn and places his book down. "Oh, and may I have some sweets with that too." Kuroko stretches his arms and walks to the kitchen to grab himself and Akashi some snacks. Just then one blue-haired boy and blond-haired boy comes inside the kitchen running, Kise runs and hides behind Kuroko.

"Papa-cchi Aomine-cchi is trying to kill me, make him stop." Kise moves over to the right of Kuroko legs then Aomine makes a right to, the next thing Kuroko knew both Kise and Aomine is running around him."Papa-cchi save me hurry up so-whoa." Kuroko picks Kise up and held him. "Ha Papa-cchi likes me better than you nah nah in your face." Kise stuck his tongue out at Aomine who begins to get angrier by the second. "Papa-cchi, I think Aomine-cchi is mad."

"You better believe I'm mad I really should st-Tetsu put me down right now or els-" There was a knock at the door and Kuroko walk over to answer it, but Akashi was already standing there about to open the door.

"Sorry, but as you can see there is no one here by the name Kuroko Tetsuya so if you would excuse me." Akashi is about to close the door until the red-haired put his foot between the door. "Look, I can see that you have some type of determination to get inside this house, however, I won't allow you to enter so back off." When the red-haired guy would not budge Akashi called for Midorima. "Give me your scissors right now."

Kuroko saw what was going on and he sighed, sometimes the kids can really be troublesome. "Akashi-kun stop that right now and allow Kagami-kun inside the house." Akashi did a little mumbling before letting Kagami inside the house, he had someone with him.

"Papa-chan is this the Kuroko, you were talking about?" The little boy with short black hair and some covering his eyes look up at Kuroko with a gentle smile. "My name is Tatsuya Himuro I'm Taiga's son it's a pleasure to meet you." Himuro held out a hand, Kuroko had both his hands full with having to make sure Kise won't get killed by Aomine and Akashi won't go crazy but luckily Midorima took him away so they can play a game. Kuroko settles Kise and Aomine down.

"No fighting ok? I want you two to play nice, now go play around with Akashi-kun just make sure you play nice." Both boys stare at each other before leaving to play with their brothers. Kuroko turned his attention towards his old friend. "It's been a long time Kagami-kun please come in and it's nice to meet you too Himuro." They shook hands and smiled.

Kagami realize that there were small little kids in his friend house. "Kuroko, you never told me you found a girlfriend and you had kids." Kagami let out a huge smile and place an arm around Kuroko arm. "So tell me who's the unlucky women to have kids with you." Kuroko shot him a small glare before walking off. "I'm just kidding come on 'sigh' you still can't take a joke can't you?" Murasakibara saw Himuro and walk up to him with candy in his hand, he gave him one. "Eh? Looks like you have a new friend Tatsuya why don't you play around with him while Papa spends some time with his friend?"

"Ok Taiga, I love you."

"Yea, yea now go on and play with your new friend." Kagami ruffle Himuro hair and sent him off with Murasakibara while he walks over to the kitchen to Kuroko. "Yo Kuroko, you should really tell me who's the lucky women to go out with you."

"I'm not dating and they're not my kids. I'm just watching them for a while because Moimoi went to America, so that's why I have them in my house." Kagami sat back listening to his friend it really has been a long while since they have talked. "Kagami-kun why are you staring me like that?"

"No reason, hey can you make me something to eat? I'm hungry."

"The refrigerator is always open, feel free to eat whatever you want." Kuroko poured some tea into the two cups he has then he walks past Kagami and sat right back down with his book and gave Akashi his cup of tea. "Be very careful, it's hot."

"I know that P- I mean Tetsuya so you don't have to tell me twice." Kagami didn't feel like making anything at all so he roams around the cabinets to find some type of snack when he does find some he takes it and sits with Himuro, Murasakibara. "Tetsuya why is 'he' here in the first place? Isn't he some type of stranger?" Akashi really doesn't like Kagami he wishes that Kagami would just disappear already.

"Akashi-kun please don't say thing's like that. Kagami-kun is my friend and he isn't a stranger." Akashi huffed and continue to play with Midioma, Kuroko wonders why does Akashi hate Kagami so much? He'll have to ask that question when they are alone right now he wants to keep reading his book.

"Muro-chin can you get me some snacks" Himuro didn't understand why would Murasakibara ask him when he can just get up and get some snacks himself. And the fact that Murasakibara ask him to do it doesn't make anything better.

"Taiga, can we ask Kuroko-san for some snacks?"

"Sure whatever, just make sure you eat well ok?" Himuro gave a small nod and grab Murasakibara hand and walk over to Kuroko and Akashi to ask for some snacks. Murasakibara didn't want to get up and ask since he's so lazy, he just wish that Himuro would have gotten up instead.

"Did I ever get your name?"

"No."

"Then, do you think you can tell me?"

"Atsushi Murasakibara."

"Oh, ok then, do you mind if I call you Atsushi?"

"Nope, it's ok I don't mind at all."

"Can we be friends? I haven't made any yet, and I would like to become your friend."

"It's fine with me, come on let's ask Papa-chin for some snacks."

* * *

**A/n: There will be a part 2**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own KnB

* * *

"Papa-chin, can I have some snacks? I'm hungry right now." Kuroko wasn't really paying attention which causes Murasakibara to pull on his arm. "Papa-chin, you're not paying attention to me, I want some snacks."

"Ok, but you need someone to watch over you," Kuroko placed his cup down and went to kitchen with both Himuro and Murasakibara by his side. "So, what do you want to eat? I can make you guys something simple," Both males shook their head, they wanted something else, "Then, what do you want?"

"Cake and tea please." They both chorused happily. Kuroko then decide to bake a cake, but the only problem is that he doesn't know how to bake one. That's when he remember that Kagami can cook, so he goes to ask him.

"Kagami-kun, do you know how to bake?"

"What - mmm- for? Are you trying to make a cake or something?" Kuroko replied with a nod. "I haven't cooked in a long time, so I don't think I know how to cook one, do you have a cook book?" Kuroko and Kagami began to start talking and while they were doing that, Kise and Aomine decide to go in the kitchen with Murasakibara and Himuro.

"Oi, what are you guys doing?" Aomine asked rudely as he saw both males are getting down a big bowl. "You know, you shouldn't do that, wait I take that back you SHOULD be doing that."

"Well, we're trying to bake a cake and it seems easy. I have a cookbook at home and I remember what the ingredients are. Do you both wish to help us?" Himuro wasn't sure about these two, but they look nice enough to cook with, so why not? Right?

"Sure ssu, I like mixing things up, so can I help with that?"

"Uh-huh, and Atsushi said that he can help taste it, to make sure we did a good job." Kise jump on the step stool and grab a spoon, Aomine decides to take a seat next to Murasakibara and watch the two _try _to cook the cake. "Um, may I ask what is your name?"

"I am Kise Ryota ssu and thats A-.."

"Aomine Daiki and I don't need you to introduce my name Kise. How about you just keep cooking and I won't come over there and hurt you."

"That's mean ssu Aominecchi, I thought we were brothers," Kise started to cry and Aomine is getting irritated, "Aominecchi, you should be nicer to your older brother," Aomine eye twitched, Himuro can see that the situation is getting worse, so he tries to stop it.

"Kise, can you get me three eggs? I need it for the cake." Kise ran to the refrigerator and grab three eggs and gave it to Himuro. "Thank you and I need some milk too." Aomine watch as Kise would go back and forth to the refrigerator to get ingredients. Akashi and Midorima saw this and couldn't help, but get curious and they went into the kitchen.

"I think, we need some apple juice and orange juice too." Himuro wasn't sure if he was doing it right, but hey adding random things inside the bowl can make things tasty.

"You're not suppose to use apple juice and orange juice as ingredients, that's just ridiculous nanodayo." Midorima fixed his glasses and went over to the bowl to see nothing, but a mess. He sweat-dropped. "Why? I do not understand, why would you add lettuce? What kind of ingredient is that?"

"Well, I just thought it would be very healthy if you add lettuce, so did I do it right?" Himuro asked innocently, Aomine couldn't help, but smirk even he knows that you don't put lettuce inside of a cake.

"No, you did not do anything right at all. In fact, I think you made an entire mess." Akashi climb on the step stool.

"What is this? 'sniff' it smells weird."

"I wanna smell too ssu." Kise stood next to Akashi on the step stool and he didn't see anything wrong, he decided to taste it. "Hey, this taste good ssu try it Akashicchi," Akashi didn't want to, but his curiosity got the best of him.

"It doesn't taste bad at all, actually it taste good," Akashi still had his same stoic face, but with a small smile plaster on his face. "We should bake it."

"Wait, I wanna taste it too." Murasakibara walk over to the bowl and took a big scoop of the chocolate cake batter and his eye lit up. "We have to bake it now," So all the little kids decided to put the cake inside of the oven and waited until it's done.

Kagami and Kuroko had no idea what type of disaster that is about to happen inside of the kitchen.

* * *

A/n: Uh, this is very short chapter, anyhow thanks for reading


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own KnB

* * *

The kids sat at the table waiting for the cake to get done. While they were waiting Akashi and Midorima was playing shogi, Kise and Aomine were playing a game called; argue until you win, and right about now Aomine is winning the game. Himuro is trying to make a conversation with Murasakibara, but the purple-haired giant was too focused on thinking about the cake than talking to Himuro.

"Really Atsushi, is that all you think about? Maybe you should go to the park and have some fun instead of eating," To Murasakibara he could less if he was outside or inside as long he have some type of snacks, but he wonders what is exactly at the park?

"Muro-chin, what's at a park? Are there snacks?" Himuro glanced up at Murasakibara, looks like he got his attention, finally.

"Well, not really, a park has lot's of fun thing's. Let's see like; swings, slides, monkey bars and lot's of other things too, and if you're lucky enough, you can actually see the ice cream man," Murasakibara eyes lit up when he heard ice cream, but who is this man? The other small little Generation of Miracles looked at Himuro with curiosity they have not heard of this 'ice cream man' either.

"What's an ice cream man? Is he made out of real ice cream? Can I eat him Muro-chin?" Himuro raised an eyebrow, why didn't Murasakibara know what an ice cream is? Actually everyone knows what an ice cream man is expected of Murasakibara and the other Miracles too.

"Well, no you cannot eat him Atsushi he is a live human being. You can order ice cream from him, but you cannot eat him," They continue to stare at him waiting for more information, "Oh, and you can order whatever type of ice cream you like," Himuro thought for a moment, "If you like vanilla then you can get vanilla or chocolate and other types of flavors."

"I wanna try some ssu~"

"Shut up! We don't care about what you want to try baka,"

"Aominecchi, you're so mean ssu,"

"Would you just shut up!"

-Living Room-

"Kagami-kun, I don't think you can put pancake batter in a cake," Kuroko and Kagami is in a tiny argument about how someone can bake the cake. They are still unaware of the little mess in the kitchen that is being formed right now because they are very wrapped up in their little argument.

"Are you trying to say I'm wrong? I would like to hear your idea baka," If only Kuroko had a rubber band right now, he would definitely hit Kagami with it.

"Well, at least I can remember half of the ingredients and you can barely remember anything," That comment earned Kuroko hair to be gripped by Kagami himself.

"You're making fun aren't you? You're mocking me," Kagami tighten his grip on Kuroko hair.

"Kagami-kun, that hurts, can you stop that?" When Kagami did not respond, Kuroko decided to step on his feet and the next thing Kuroko heard was some magic words from Kagami's mouth, "Kagami-kun we have child in the house, you need to be more respectful," That's it Kuroko is totally going to get it.

"Teme, I'm going to kill you," Kagami looked up and Kuroko disappeared, "I'm gonna find you, you little shit," And now they're playing a little game called: Hide from Kagami and you'll survive.

-Kitchen-

"I feel like that cake has taken forever to get done, I want something to eat now," Aomine was never the type of person to whine, but his stomach is growling to no end.

"We should check it, you can do it Daiki since you did not help in the first part," Aomine grumble something under his breath, so Akashi could not hear him, sometimes Akashi can be very bossy, but if he doesn't listen to him then he'll get some type of 'punishment' and Aomine does not want that.

Aomine hops on the step stool and opens the oven and a burst of smoke comes out, "Eww it stinks, what the heck happened? You guys made it wrong, way too wrong," The others wanted to see what Aomine was talking about, so they crowded around the oven, but once they got close enough to the oven they can smell something burning.

"What do we do ssu? Our cake is ruined," Kise was disappointed about this, he really wanted to eat the cake.

"Maybe we should take it out before it catches fire nanodayo," Calling on Kuroko or Kagami never crossed their minds.

"Ok, so who wants to get out?" Aomine clearly did not want to take it out since he was the one who asked the question.

"Uh, I think the most responsible one should do this or I should say the older one," Himuro said and The little Generation automatically looked at Kise.

"Kise is the oldest in the family, so he should be the one doing this," Aomine was actually happy about this now all he has to do is watch Kise struggle, which sounded amusing to him.

"No, Kise may be the eldest, but he is also the most irresponsible one amongst us," Akashi did have a point, but they still need someone to pull the cake out. While they were trying to figure out; who will be the one to remove the cake out of the oven, they did not notice that the smoke reached the fire alarm.

"Do you guys hear that? Nanodayo," Midorima started looking around trying to find the source of this weird 'sound' it went like beep, beep, beep, it kept going over and over again.

"Yeah I heard it too, what's making that noise ssu?"

"I think i-whoa i-it's on fire!" Aomine backed away from the oven, falling on Kise during the process.

"Papa-chin, Mine-chin is burning the place down," Murasakibara was already in the living room away from all the chaos and the others ran out of the kitchen too. They all called for Kuroko and Himuro called for Kagami.

Kuroko came right away along with Kagami by his side, "What's wrong? Did you guys break something?" Kagami came into the living room asking multiple questions really fast.

"Fire, kitchen, burning, help us!" They all said in unison, trying to get straight to the point, but Kagami did not fully get what they were saying until his nose picked up something foul.

"What did you guys do?"

"We tried baking a cake, but then it suddenly caught fire ssu!" Kise made dramatic hand signs to make sure Kagami and Kuroko got the picture.

And surely they did, Kagami tried to find a fire extinguisher, but there was not a single one in this house, "Kuroko, where is the fire extinguisher?"

"I don't have one, Kagami-kun," The room went silent and the only thing that was heard is the beeping of the fire alarm.

"Tatsuya, call the fire department and tell them we have an emergency. Kuroko I want to talk to you for a minute, so come here," Kuroko knew the moment he gets closer to Kagami, is the moment when he lose his life. So, Kuroko decided to move out of the house with his kids following behind him. Kagami just doesn't even know how he can get along with Kuroko without choking him.

-Time Skip-

Five days after the little 'burn down the house' incident everything went back to normal and now it's back with just Kuroko and the kids.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own KnB

* * *

Time went by fast. Kuroko has been taking responsibility for Akashi and the others for quite awhile; their connection have grown very much. Akashi was no longer distant with Kuroko; discovering that the bluenette wasn't that bad after all, and he could trust him. It was hard for Akashi, at first, after what happen to him before he thought Kuroko would be the same type of person to leave him alone. But now, he feels different towards Kuroko.

Midorima, although it took some time, have warmed up Kuroko. With Kuroko being understanding towards Midorima strange beliefs and unusual interest they've become close; in their special way. Midorima was weird—and still is, but Kuroko managed to accept it whereas most people don't. Midorima thought he would always hate Kuroko, but not anymore if anything, he would not understand how Kuroko is so kind-hearted.

Kise did not take much time to get used to Kuroko. Kise was already calling him Papa-cchi and from his point of view, he would prefer Kuroko to become his Father any day.

Murasakibara enjoys receiving attention from Kuroko that would mean he gets everything he wants; candy, chips, and much more. However, at times Kuroko would not allow him to eat any junk, and Murasakibara wouldn't compliant (he had a secret stash) at all. It was nice having a Papa he could not deny that, but the most thing he could not question is how Kuroko is a loving and generous person.

Aomine and Kuroko held a somewhat close Father and son kinship. Aomine would agree on thing's, and Kuroko would disagree on some events; it was like fire and ice on some occasions. Kuroko and Aomine would never argue however they did get into small quarrels, but they ended with laughter.

The only word that the Generation of Miracles could come up for Kuroko was: compassionate. But atlas time did fly by fast, and Momoi came back much to their dismay.

"Tetsu-kun I missed you~," the pink haired female glomed kuroko. "It's been a long time since we've seen each other."

"Momoi-san that hurts," Kuroko tried to pry the female off, yet the female held a tight grip on him.

"Momoi-cchi! You're back,"

"Eh? Ki-chan, it's been a long time." Kise frowned. For whatever reason, he really hated that nickname, but right now, he really did not like the closeness of Momoi and Kuroko.

"So, are you ready to go home?" The question appeared to be like a; forbidden subject, one which the kids feared most.

"W-what home? I-I thought Papa-cchi was going to keep us," his voice sounded shaky. Kise was confused. He thought Momoi only left them here because Kuroko would become their new Father.

"Wait a minute, Satsuki is this true?" Aomine walks out of the kitchen with a blue popsicle in his hand. "You're not serious, right? I mean you left us with Tetsu because he was our new parent," gripping the wooden handle of his popsicle he looked up at Momoi with half watery eyes.

"Dai-chan, I never said that, remember I told you guys; I needed to take a visit to America because of work. Within some time, I was able to convince my boss to move me back to Japan so I can be with you guys."

"Momoi-san is right, Aomine-kun. And Kise-kun I believe Momoi-san intentions was for me to watch over you, not keep you," the two were stun and heart-broken how could Kuroko say that without any emotion? After all, they have been through so much with each other and now he wants them to go away?

"I should prepared your clothes. Momoi-san can you please let me go?" The pink-haired female slowly let him go and walked towards Kise and Aomine.

"Look, you guys, I know Tetsu-kun is amazing, but he does have his own life remember? You'll see him every one and awhile. Now go get your brothers and help Tetsu-kun out too."

"No! I don't want to go you—you can't make me go either," she knew this was going to happen, but Momoi never expected it to be this bad. She knew during the time, the small little Generation of Miracles would grow attach towards Kuroko.

"Dai-chan, look, I know—" Aomine tossed the popsicle to the side of the table and cut Momoi off.

"No, you don't! Tetsu has been there for us longer than you'll ever be," he said angerly. He pointed his finger towards her, "we only knew you for like what? Two days and—" Kise rushed to Aomine side and cut him off.

"And Papa-cchi understands us better than you! I agree with Aomine-cchi, I don't wanna leave Momoi-cchi. Please don't make us leave," Kise begged. Momoi was shocked she could barely make out any words to say. The room was dead silent and the suspense to know what will happen next killed both the blue haired and blonde haired boys.

"Well?" Aomine voice echoes the room.

"I—Dai-chan and Ki-chan, I know how you feel, trust me, but you can't live with Tetsu-kun, ok?" Momoi's voice shudders; as she tried to conceal from crying.

A small, but tall purple-haired male emerges on the scene with a red-haired boy. "Sa-chin why are you here?" One side in a lazy tone.

"Muk-kun, I'm here to pick you up, aren't you happy?" Murasakibara froze in his tracks and Akashi raised an eyebrow.

"How come I was not inform about this? I believe, if I can recall, you explicitly said, and I quote, 'I am leaving for America, and I can't watch them right now,' am I not correct?" Akashi burning gaze met Momoi's, and she could have sworn she felt afraid of his stare.

"That is true, Akashi-kun, however, you misunderstand what she was truly saying," Kuroko said as he walks into the doorway and place several bags containing the small little children clothes, and toys. Kuroko had Midorima standing next to him, and he seemed puzzled.

"What do you mean, nanodayo?"

"She's here to take us away and back to that stupid home," Aomine said, "and I'm not leaving without a fight."

"Why we have to leave? Is it because Papa-chin hates us?" The kids turned to Kuroko.

"Is this statement true, Tetsuya?"

"Why Papa-cchi? I thought you loved us."

"Tetsu..."

"I want—no require a full explanation, nanodayo."

"Are you really going to make us move away Papa-chin?"

"Please understand, I never intended to keep each of you. It was only a request from Momoi-san, it was only a request," Kuroko said, but he paused and then said, "However I also have gotten attach to you all as well." He admitted.

"Awe Papa-cchi, I love you and I don't care what Momoi-cchi says. I want to stay with you please don't make me go," Kise weep and walk towards Kuroko leg, hugging it tight.

"Stop crying you b-big baby. Tetsu won't leave us, right?" Aomine, himself, could barely contain his tears and sniffled towards Kuroko and cling to his leg too.

"T-this is immature of us s-so stop it. Tetsuya is not that type of person,"

"But Sa-chin is here to take us away, and we won't see Papa-chin ever again," Akashi watch the scene as each of his brothers sheds tears and wrap themselves around Kuroko. He and Midorima were the only ones standing aside from this mess.

Kuroko and Momoi gave each other glances. Kuroko lets a small sigh. "Perhaps, they do not have to leave," bending down he ruffles Aomine hair, "maybe I will keep them if that's all right with you Momoi-san."

"Well...I'm ok with it, but you will need to sign papers and take well care of them and—"

"You're going on like forever. I think Tetsu gets the point."

"If you ever do this again, I'll really hate you, nanodayo."

"I really love you Papa-cchi~ I want a hug,"

"Dummy he doesn't want a hug from you," Kise wipes away his tears and stares at Aomine.

"And he would want one from you? I think not, and I am his most favorite right papa-cchi?"

"You are incorrect Ryōta. We have gone through this discussion and officially said I am the favorite," Kise argues back along with Aomine.

"Nah-huh we never talked about this. That was your decision, not ours," Kise shut his mouth the moment Akashi glare at him.

"Who ever said you were the favorite? Tetsu likes me better because I'm better than you."

"Care to test that theory of yours?" Momoi tried to stop the small quarrel, but needless to say they did not stop from there.

"I can do, so many things you can't even do," Aomine shouted.

"Oh really? Do you not remember what happened last time when we went through this?" Akashi moves towards each other with not the intentions of a friendly hug, but more of a fight.

"Akashi-kun and Aomine-kun stop or else I'll grounded you."

"Aka-chin and Mine-chin are in trouble~," Murasakibara sang.

"Murasakibara, that is impolite to ridicule someone else misfortune," Murasakibara frowned at Midorima.

"Why do I have to get scolded?" And so another argument begin.

"Tetsu-kun are you sure you'll be able to handle."

"Hai. For the past couple of months, I have dealt with them, and I am sure I can continue with doing so."

Kuroko sure seems to have his work cut out for him hopefully he'll be able to raise five kids, without, getting himself killed.

* * *

A/n: I want to thank everyone for sticking with me through this story, and helping me see this through.

I feel like I rushed too fast with the ending though.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
